


No Sexytown on The First Date

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Cameras, I wrote two fics in one day wow, Undercover Mission, gayyyyy, sexytown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: The Legends need to break into the Time Bureau offices and Sara gets tasked with seducing Agent Sharpe.





	No Sexytown on The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night wow. Check out my other works! This is a bit longer than my first fic, so if you're looking for somthing a bit longer, here it is! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nate Heywood woke up at 6am on a Tuesday morning and couldn't fall back to sleep, so he decided to go to the galley and find something for breakfast.

Totally normal... until Nate saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around to examine it and just as he suspected, it was a camera.

A hidden camera, to be specific. A hidden camera that was hidden in one of the overhanging lights in the galley.

Nate examined other parts of the waverider, and just as he suspected, there were more cameras where that came from.

They were everywhere. In the beds, the bathrooms, even in the safety harnesses on the waverider's seats.

That's not all. Where there were tiny hidden cameras, there were tiny hidden microphones.  
Nate contemplated whether or not he should tell the team. Well, it wasn't a question of whether of not he should tell the Legends, it was a question of whether or not he could tell the Legends. 

with all of the cameras and microphones everywhere, whomever was spying on them would be one step ahead of them.

Nate figured Sara would know how to handle this, so he went into her quarters and whispered to her "Hey Sara, wake up I need to show you something."

Sara shot awake and Nate jumped back. Sara rubbed her eyes. "Nate?"

Nate waved "I have something I need to show you." he stage-whispered 

Sara sighed "This better be good if you felt the need to wake me up at 6:30am for it."

"Trust me, it's good. Well, not good. Bad, actually." replied Nate

Sara stumbled out of bed and followed Nate into the galley.  
Nate pointed to the camera in the light, the one he had saw. Sara saw it and her eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but Nate stopped her by cupping his hand over her mouth. He then pointed to the mini microphone resting beside the camera.

Sara nodded to communicate that she got the message and Nate removed his hand from her mouth. 

"Follow my lead" Sara mouthed and Nate nodded.

"Hey Nate" Sara started "You know how we have an insect problem?" She asked, punctuating the words "insect" and "problem"

"Yeah." Nate said. "I've found insects everywhere. The bridge, your office, the bathrooms, the bedrooms. They're everywhere."

"Are you sure they're everywhere?" Sara asked "Is there anywhere you haven't checked?"

Nate thought about it for a moment "I haven't checked the jumpship."

"Perfect. You check the jumpship and if it's all clear, I'll bring the rest of the team in there and warn them about the insect problem. Got it?"

"Got it."  
______________  
The jumpship was a bit smaller than the legends were used to, but at least there weren't any cameras or microphones in there.

"Hidden cameras?!" Mick shouted "What is this a reality show?"

"Who would be able to rig the ship with cameras and microphones?" Asked Amaya

"I don't know." Sara replied. "We have no idea how long these have been here."

"Well, nobody has had access to the entire ship since we got it back except us, so either it was one of us, or these cameras were installed before we got the ship back." Said Ray.  
"Who had the waverider before us?" Zari asked.

Suddenly, Sara realized what had happened "The Time Bureau! Those fuckers bugged our ship because they knew we'd steal it!"

"How would they know that?" Asked Leo

"Because, we're the Legends. Us stealing the timeship was inevitable." Sara answered.

"Well... what do we do now?" Asked Ray

"We can't have the Bureau monitoring our every move." Said Sara. "It's too risky."

"Yeah." Zari agreed "Not to mention, a total invasion of privacy."

"How are we going to fix this?" Asked Nate

"I'm not the computer camera tech person here." Sara said, turning to Zari

Zari closed her eyes and tried to think of a solution "I've got it!" She exclaimed "If we can get into the control room, I can disable the cameras long enough for you guys to destroy them, then, I can load pre-recorded footage of us lounging around doing nothing." Zari looked around at her team "It may not be a permenant solution, but it'll keep them distracted long enough for us to keep them off our tails."

"That's a good plan, but how will we break in?" asked Amaya

Mick chuckled "Leave that part to me." he said.

"Okay, so we have that part covered, who is going to stay on the ship and destroy the cameras?" Sara asked

"I'll do it." replied Leo. "It's not like I'll fit right in at the Time Bureau offices."

"I'll stay too." said Amaya "I can make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Okay, great." Said Sara "But what about the Bureau? There must be somebody guarding the video control room."

"Oh! I know!" Exclaimed Ray "Last time we were at the bureau, I saw a schedule of which agents are on duty when. It's Tuesday so... Agent Sharpe should be in charge of 'Legend-  
sitting' for the day. She's probably guarding the cameras too."

Sara groaned. She and Agent Sharpe had a history, an unpleasant history, but recently Ava seemed to be warming up to the Legends.

"How will we distract Ava?" Nate asked

"We can seduce her." Zari suggested, chuckling

"Who will seduce her?" Asked Nate, seriously.

Zari and Amaya shared a look and the entire team looked at Sara who was looking downward in thought.

When Sara looked up, she saw her team looking at her with smirks on their faces.

"What? We need to figure out who's going to-No! What?! Why me?!" Sara asked.

"C'mon" Zari begged "You don't have a job yet. Besides, aren't you and Ava like, freinds now?"

Sara scoffed "More like enemies."

"Frenemies!" Ray piped up.

"Please Sara?" Asked Nate

"Fine." She huffed. "For the mission."

"Great! So it's settled. Amaya will monitor the mission, Leo will destroy the cameras, Mick will break us into the Time Bureau offices, Ray Nate and I will go in, and while Sara goes to sexytown with Agent Sharpe, I'll get into the control room and take care of the tech stuff." Zari summarized.

"Okay, first of all" Started Sara "Nobody will be going to 'sexytown' I'm just going to distract Ava. Second of all, never use the phrase 'sexytown' ever again."  
That got a laugh out of the team. "Okay Captain Lance." Said Zari "Now we don't have a lot of time, so let's get going."  
______________________

"Sara are you in position?" Asked Amaya over the comms, trying to hold back a laugh

"Yeah." said Sara "I'm outside the control room."

"Alright, I'll tell the others." Amaya replied

Sara's comm made a clicking noise, signifying that Amaya was no longer listening to her. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to do. Do it for the mission she thought to herself.

Sara knocked on the door to the control room. Ava opened the door and looked equally surprised and confused by the woman standing in the doorway.

"Sara, why are you here?" Ava asked, exasperated.

"I just came by to say hello to my favourite Time Bureau agent." Said Sara innocently.

"That's very nice of you-" Ava started to sarcastically reply but Sara cut her off

"And Gary wasn't here so it looks like I'm stuck with you"

Ava flashed Sara an obviously fake smile "Well, thanks for stopping by. Bye."

Sara wasn't giving up that easily "I can't leave without seeing you office! What kind of visit to the Time Bureau would this be if I don't get to see the iconic place where you yell at my team from!"

Ava sighed and stood up from her rolling chair "Alright, let's get this over with." 

Sara followed the taller woman out of the office and into the hallway. She saw Nate casually reading a newspaper and waiting for her signal. She gave him a thumbs up and he  
winked at her, mouthing the word "Sexytown" Sara flipped him off and followed Ava around the corner and into her office. 

"Well, this is it. Is it everything you'd hoped it would be?" Ava asked sarcastically

"Everything and more." Sara replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well, you should get going. I assume you can get out of here by yourself." Said Ava as she started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" shouted Sara

Ava turned around to face the blonde

"I need to tell you something." Sara said

"I'm listening." Ava replied, intrigued 

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help us. Ya know, with the whole BeeBo thing. It was a lot of fun to work with you. I... enjoyed seeing the less bitchy side of you."

"I assume there was a compliment in there." Said Ava "I... enjoyed seeing a less idiotic side of you. We make a pretty good team."

"We do." said Sara, amused at the way this conversation had been going.

"Well then, this heart-to-heart has been nice, but I'd better get back to work." Said Ava as she turned to walk out for the second time.

Sara panicked, which was weird. She was never nervous on missions. She impulsively grabbed Ava's arm and turned her around so that they were facing each other. 

Their faces were inches apart. Sara's eyes found Ava's. 

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?" Asked Ava

"Because" Sara started for the mission she thought to herself "Because I... like you."

Ava was taken aback by Sara's confession. She was about to sat something back, but Sara kissed her before she could reply.

Sara was surprised when Ava kissed her back. Sara put her hands on Ava's shoulders and Ava put one of her hands in Sara's hair.

Ava quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away.

The two women were blushing harder than the people who pop up on the mega-tron at baseball games.

Ava regained composure of herself and adjusted her blazer.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ava asked "I thought you were against the Time Bureau."

"Well, I may dislike the Time Bureau, but you seem to have some Legend in you." Answered Sara.

Ava looked like she was legitimately offended by Sara's statement "I do not have any Legend in me!"

Sara gulped for the mission "Well do you want to have some Legend in you because if so, I'm down."

Ava choked just as Sara's comm clicked on again

"We're good Captain." announced Amaya "Hope I didn't... interrupt anything" This time, she didn't bother trying to hold back her giggle.

"You couldn't have said that 10 seconds ago?" Sara wondered aloud 

"What?" asked Ava

"Nothing." said Sara. "I better be going. Bye."

And with that, she walked out of the room and down the hall where she opened another portal that took her back to the waverider.

She walked back onto the ship and was greeted by her team, all looking at her eager to get the details on Sara's mission in particular.

"So?!" Zari asked "What happened?"

Sara smirked "Assassins never kiss and tell." 

Ray gasped and in a near-whisper he said "They went to sexytown"

Sara walked over and playfully punched him in the arm. She then proceeded to walk to her quarters.  
___________________  
Ava Sharpe sat down at her office desk and shook her head, smiling to herself. 

She knew about the mission.

Of course she knew. They had bugged the whole ship!

Ava was, however, impressed that the Legends had figured out about the cameras at all.

She also knew about how Sara was trying to seduce her. 

The kiss was genuine. Right? There's no way that was fake Ava thought to herself.

In recent days, Ava had developed a... fondness to Sara.

She decided to call the Waverider.

Sara picked up on the second ring "Hey." 

"Hey." Said Ava.

Ava was nervous. She had never been nervous about calling the waverider before.

"I just wanted to let you know that I knew about your little plan to disable the cameras and... seduce me."

Sara's cheeks turned bright red "Are you going to turn us into the Time Police or whatever?" Asked Sara

"Actually, I was calling to ask you out."

"Oh." replied Sara. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool." said Ava. A smirk made it's way onto Ava's face "And jsut so you know, I have a policy."

"And that is?" Sara asked

"No sexytown on the first date." Said Ava, and with that, she ended the video call, leaving Sara speechless.


End file.
